Exploring the World
by VV90
Summary: Kumiko is anything but a normal Fire Bender. She would rather see the war end at the hands of the Avatar than at the hands of the Fire Nation. Can she convince Prince Zuko to follow her into the world of good rather than evil? Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I lost my ship." You muttered as you continued to wander around the tundra of the South Pole. You had left the fire nation a few months ago, your father having lended you one of the ships he used to get supplies for constructing weapons for the army. You missed him dearly, but you had decided to go out and explore the world. Preferably before is was overtaken by the fire nation. You loved your bending element, but you despised how the fire lord and army used it for wrong.

While you were pondering the situations you and the world were in, you caught a flash of smoke out of the corner or your left eye. "That's odd. Who would be sailing around out here?" You wondered aloud as you made your way the where the ice broke away and turned into the sea. Blowing your bangs out of your eyes, you started to wave your arms above your head at the ship. The ship appeared to be from the fire nation, which was thankfully to your advantage. Wondering who is was, you spotted a few soldiers standing on deck. Amidst the soldiers were a young man with a scar whose hair was up in a high pony tail and an oddly familiar old man.

Your eyes widened as you realized why the old man looked so familiar. "Iroh!" You shouted through your cupped hands. The shout didn't seem to be loud enough to gain any attention, so you shouted louder a second time. Your shout seemed to work this time ad everybody out on deck stopped what they were doing, whether it be sparring or playing pi sho, and turned to look in your direction.

You saw the young man with the scar address the old man, who you were sure was Iroh, but the distance was too far for you to properly read their lips. The young man turned an annoyed expression and annoyed eyes to you, why he was so upset you weren't sure. In the matter of a few minutes the ship was a few feet away from your spot. Before the soldiers could start to put down the gangplank, you pulled out your katana and used it to catapult yourself onto the deck in one swift movement.

The soldiers looked shocked at your sudden move, smirking you turned to glance at the young man who had narrowed his eyes and your fluid movement and the appearance of a weapon. Focusing on the old man who stood a few feet in front of you, you spied his open arms and rushed into them. "I knew it was you, Iroh. You have no idea how good it is to see you." You whispered as you returned his embrace. "It's good to see you as well. You have blossomed into a beautiful young women." Iroh said, the vibrations from his laugh moving to shake your body.

The young man cleared his throat to break the scene. You and Iroh both let go of the shared embrace. Iroh stood next to you as you and the young man warily regarded each other. "Prince Zuko, this is an old friend of mine." Iroh said as he clapped a hand down on your shoulder. You turned slightly surprised eyes to Iroh.

"So this is the Zuko that you told me about. He looks a bit different then I imagined." At your statement Zuko's anger and annoyance at your arrival grew. He was right here for spirit's sake, did you have to talk about his scar like that? But apparently you weren't talking about Zuko's scar. "He's much better looking." You chuckled as you turned back to face a now flushed Zuko. Off to the side Iroh let a knowing smile grace his features. "Nice to finally meet you Zuko. I'm Kumiko." You said bringing your hands together and bowing slightly.

Zuko took his time to study you, from your simple black clothing and bag to your single katana sheathed in a red cover. As he studied you he would occasionally glance at your face. He could tell by the small smirk that you had a bit of an attitude as part of your personality, but hey so did he. You didn't look all that threatening or dangerous, but the glint in your eyes had him questioning that. Eyes still trained on you Zuko questioned his uncle. "You mentioned before that she's from the fire nation, correct?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko. She is indeed fire nation." Zuko quietly took that in. You seemed to be about his age and had the same glint in your eyes that reminded him of someone that he was cautious of. You could be in cahoots with that someone and the words were out of his mouth before her could even register them. "Who sent you?" Zuko's expression formed into a mild glare. Off to the side, Iroh slapped his hand to his forehead at the prince's choice of words. Iroh knew that you wouldn't take kindly to Zuko's attitude seeing as you had a bit of one yourself.

Your eye's flared with annoyance at the accusation, but you composed it. "If you're assuming that Azula sent me, you're wrong." You said calmly, observing the way Zuko's face contorted into an angry scowl at the mention of his sister. "Then why are you here?" Zuko all but demanded, a bit relieved that you weren't an accomplice of Azula's, but not completely convinced. At the question your aura turned sheepish as did your smile. You brought your hand up to rub the back of your head and thread your fingers through your short, dark wavy hair that fell a little below your shoulders.

"Heh heh, about that…" You trailed off. "I was out here to do some paintings of the landscape and apparently I went too far inland, got turned around and lost my ship." You finished lamely as you looked up at Zuko shyly, embarrassed at your actions. Zuko was still having a bit of trouble believing you weren't after him, so instead he replied with, "How stupid do you think I am?"

He glared at you, that's all he seemed to do to you ever since you boarded his ship. Quickly getting tired of his attitude, just as Iroh had predicted, you marched up to Zuko and poked him harshly in the chest. Zuko looked taken aback by your actions and was about to retaliate, but you reacted faster then he thought you could. You quickly had Zuko kneeling on the ground as you grasped his wrists behind his back, put your foot to his back and leaned forward so your mouth was near his ear.

"Listen here, Prince Zuko." You emphasized 'prince' with a bit of sarcasm. "You have the right to be wary of me, but your attitude is really staring to piss me off. I have been walking out here nearly all day, my head is killing me and I am not in the best of moods. Now I expect you to act like the lovely young man that I know is beneath this hardened, banished prince and show me to a room I can stay in." You demanded as you moved your mouth closer to Zuko's ear. Zuko's face was flushed in both anger and your close proximity.

Off to the side Iroh and the soldiers gazed at the scene with shock and fear. Nobody had stood up to Zuko like that before and were fearful of his reaction. Iroh's eyes narrowed at a flash of emotion in Zuko's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something akin to admiration.

When Zuko was growing up he learned that when a female was either angry or annoyed that going along with what they said was better then putting up a fight. Since Zuko just got pushed on his knees by you, he quickly gathered that what you said was true, you were not in the best of moods. Zuko ordered a soldier to show you to a room from his spot underneath you. "Yes, sir. Ms. Kumiko, please follow me." A soldier bowed to Zuko and then bid you to follow him.

"Just call me Kumiko." You said as you took your time to release Zuko from your hold. It had been a bit of time since you had been so close to a warm body like that. You smiled in thanks at Zuko as he straightened up, a blush on his cheeks from the entire situation. Iroh waved calmly to you as you followed the soldier and immediately turned to his nephew when you were out of site. "It would do you good to become friends with her, Prince Zuko."

Zuko glared at the mere thought of becoming friends with you, you were nothing but a nuisance the moment you boarded his ship. He was already having trouble with his quest to find the avatar, and he didn't need you to distract him further. "I know you are focused solely on your goal to find the avatar, but please do not waste your youth. Live life to the fullest, you be much happier if you do so." Iroh was already walking away when Zuko turned to snap at his uncle for telling him how to live his life.

"I will see you at dinner time, but until then I am going to catch up with Kumiko over a hot cup of jasmine tea. If I can recall correctly that was her favorite. Think about what I've said Zuko." Iroh called as he disappeared below deck. Zuko was now all alone out on the deck, the remaining soldiers having gone back to their posts.

He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, starring out at the vast expanse of ice. He spied the trail of footprints that must have been made by you from your journey. "Kumiko, huh?" Zuko quietly questioned, thinking about all the weird things that the world threw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko had been staring out at your footprints when he spotted a black object next to the trail in the distance as it curved around a particularly large formation of ice. Not being able to dispel his curiosity, Zuko put his hand on the railing and jumped off the deck and onto the land. He took his time with walking over to the object, surveying the landscape as he did so. It wasn't all that shocking that you decided to come out here to paint, the landscape was beautiful.

As he got closer to the object, Zuko could start to make out it's shape. It appeared to be a case, and as he got closer he discovered that it was. He opened it to find that held the paint that you must have been using. The tubes looked old with wear and were splattered with a variety of colors. Zuko shook his head at you as he closed the case. You sure were on odd girl, first you lose your ship and then you lose your paint. "What else will I have to deal with?" Zuko asked as he thought of what had happened earlier, but despite himself he couldn't help the small smile from overtaking his lips.

You had initially been showed to a room that was a few hallways away from the prison cells, but Iroh had moved you to a room that was in the same hallway as his, which was in the tower looming over the deck as opposed to below deck. Your room was the one on the left side of the hallway while Iroh's was to the right. Your two rooms were the only in the hallway and Zuko's room was the only one in the next hallway over.

Your room was decorated simply, with a giant map of the world taking up much of the wall opposite to the door. Two small scrolls with the fire nation emblem framed a black desk to the left of the door and to the right was a small black table beside the bed that was against the wall with the map. Normally a futon would be there, but you guessed that since if was the Prince's ship there were actual beds. The metal floor was covered in a thick red rug that was the same color as the bedspread, a dark red color that resembled the color of blood.

The sound of your steady breathing could be heard in the room as you peacefully slept on your bed. You had moved the pillows to the foot of the bed and laid down on your stomach, your face turned to the wall. Your arms were stretched out above the pillows to rest on the length of your katana while your feet rested on the wall. You had spent the last hour talking with Iroh over a cup of tea, but when you started to space out he had suggested that you get some sleep before dinner.

The knock at your door didn't seem to infiltrate your sleeping mind, so the person who was knocking opened the door and peered inside. Zuko spied your sleeping form and was about to leave you be, but Iroh stepped out of his room then and spotted Zuko in your doorway. "What are you doing, Prince Zuko?" Iroh called as he stood in his doorway. Zuko spun around so quickly it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "I was not spying on her!" He shouted, a blush appearing on his cheeks at being caught.

Iroh didn't seem fazed by Zuko's outburst as he closed his door and started walking away. "Since your already in there, you could wake her for dinner." Was his simple reply as he disappeared around a corner. Zuko just watched him walk away, feeling as if this was all just a joke. Why did he have to wake you up? You'd probably attack him again.

Sighing Zuko resigned himself to his task, and entered your room. He spied your bag on the desk and placed the case of paints next to it. He walked over to your bed and just watched your sleeping form. You looked so peaceful as you slept, but he'd have to shatter that peace. "Kumiko." He called, but it didn't seem to do any good as you remained asleep without so much as a twitch. So you were a heavy sleeper, huh?

Zuko called your name a second time, but to no avail. Sighing again, he reached out a hand and gently shook your shoulder. When that didn't wake you he shook your shoulder a bit harder. "Kumiko, it's dinner time. You have to get up." He said a bit louder.

"Holy crap!" The prince exclaimed as he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed. He turned surprised eyes to your form above him. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted at you as your eyes met. You just blinked at him, as if you couldn't quite believe what you were seeing. Realization hit you and your smirked. "Oh you know, pinning down a spy." You said as you licked your lips. "I was not spying on you!" He exclaimed. "Why so defensive?" You asked as you lowered your face a few inches above his. He blushed furiously at the close proximity. He could see the pale freckles on the bridge of your nose this close.

After watching him die a slow verbal death, you leaned back and allowed him to sit up. You both sat on the bed side by side, both staring at the floor, both thinking about different things. Zuko was thinking about how you had no problem with getting so close to him even though he had a disgusting scar. While you were thinking of how nice it felt to have someone next to you. You had been all alone on your ship for a few months and it got lonely.

"Don't worry about it." Zuko's head snapped to face you. "I know you were just trying to return my case." You continued as you got up and went over to the desk. You picked up the case and opened it. Seeing that all the paints were accounted for you closed it and set it back down on the desk. "Thanks for bringing it to me. Now let's go get some dinner, yes?" You turned to the prince and offered him your hand. He seemed confused about something, so you asked him what was bothering him. "You've gotten in my face two times since you've boarded my ship, and neither time have you flinched at my scar. Don't you see it as disgusting and shameful?"

Zuko couldn't believe that he just asked you that. You were somebody he barely knew, but your answer shocked him even more. "Your scar is most certainly not disgusting. The fact that you do not hide it, shows that you are strong enough to let people know who you are despite your past." Your eyes flared as you said that, proving to him that you weren't just lying to make him feel better. You were sincere in your words, and Zuko was taken aback by them.

Your eyes locked with Zuko's and you smiled at him. He hesitantly smiled back at you, and he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving." You lightly grabbed his hand and took off down the hall. As he followed you, Zuko looked at your intertwined hands. Your hand was so warm in his, and warmth from another human was something he had not felt in a long time.

"That was some good food!" You said as you happily patted your stomach. You picked up your cup and took a small sip of the water inside. Opposite from your spot Iroh agreed with you, while Zuko remained quiet. You stacked up your dishes and picked them up, beginning to head to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he watched you. You looked back at him. "I'm taking my dishes so I can wash them." You said as if you were talking to a five year old child.

"Why would you do that? The cooks will wash them for you." He waved off your statement. "No thanks. I'd rather wash them myself." You insisted before walking through the door to the kitchen. Iroh and Zuko could hear you as you greeted the cook and thanked him for the meal. "She's such a weird girl." Zuko sighed as he got up from his spot and headed back to his room.

Iroh just continued to sit there and wait for you, so the both of you could walk back to your shared hallway together. It was a few minutes before you returned from the kitchen, a pleased look upon your features. "You are confusing Prince Zuko to no end. I hope you know that." He said as you helped him up. You just chuckled in response.

The next morning you were jolted awake when the ship suddenly jerked forward, causing you to fall off of your comfortable bed and onto the rug. Through your sleep fogged brain you reached up for a pillow and the comforter on the bed, and pulled them down to your place on the floor. You were still too tired to get up and intended to get some more sleep. You snuggled into the blanket and were soon slumbering again.

Zuko on the other hand, had been shocked awake when the ship suddenly lurched forward. He swiftly jumped out of his bed and took a defensive stance with his arms in front of him. As his tired mind registered where he was he put them down and walked over to his neatly folded clothes. After dressing he moved to tie up his hair up and has he brought down his hands he let one of them trail over his scar. Your words from last night echoing in his head.

As Zuko made his way to the control room he couldn't help but think if the sudden movement had woken you up as well. When he entered the room he spotted his uncle seated at the small table sipping at a cup of tea. Before Zuko could demand what had happened, Iroh had explained that they were about to hit an iceberg and had to swerve out of the way.

"It woke me up. Next time I suggest you move the ship a little more gently." Zuko turned away from the man steering his ship and to his uncle. "Has breakfast already been served?" "No, Prince Zuko. The cooks were waiting for you and Kumiko to wake." Zuko just sat down next to his uncle and looked over the map that was set out. They had already searched half of the South Pole and were now continuing their search. The parts that they had explored were outlined with a blue line.

As Zuko was looking over map, particularly the air temple regions, Iroh suggested something. "Why don't you go wake Kumiko so we can begin breakfast." Zuko just sighed and got up. "Your gonna have to wake her up yourself sometimes." At his statement Iroh just laughed. "Oh no. I've been the victim of her wrath before, and since your younger then me you could take over." "Your just a lazy old man." Was Zuko's reply as he walked out of the room and headed to your hallway regardless.

When he reached your door he didn't even bother to knock, he just marched right in. He wasn't all that surprised to find that you were still sleeping, but he was surprised as to where you were sleeping. He walked over to your sleeping form and nudged you with his foot. He quickly jumped back when your hand shot out to snatch his ankle. After waking you last night he learned to expect a reaction such as that.

"Haha, fall out of bed did we?" He chuckled as you slowly sat up from your spot on the floor. "It wasn't my fault. I fell outta the bed when the ship…lurched…forward…" You trailed off as black spots began to swim in your vision. "Oh spirits." You groaned as you put a hand to your head and slouched over a bit. Zuko couldn't help but feel concerned as you fell quiet. No attitude must be a sign that something was seriously wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He kneeled down next to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. He urged you to look up at him and he was shocked to see the look of pain that had overtaken your features. "Kumiko." He said to try and get your attention, but it didn't seem to work. He withdrew his hand and was about to get up when you grabbed his arm. "No, don't get Iroh." You ordered. "It's just a little headache. I'll be alright as soon as I get some food. No need to worry."

"I wasn't worrying." Zuko snapped at you, but helped you to get up regardless. When you nearly fell over he let you lean against his side. "Let's go get you that food." He said simply as he led you to the dining room. When you neared the door, you pushed yourself away from him and supported yourself. Zuko wasn't so sure you were stable so he followed you at a close distance as you entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

You were sitting out on the deck watching Zuko practice his fire bending. He was alternating between practicing moves and sparring with a few soldiers. Iroh had asked you to play a game of pi sho, but you had declined. You were having much more fun watching Zuko, and if you were being honest you would say you were enjoying it a bit too much. Zuko had taken off his light armor and underclothes in favor of a pair of loose shorts that fell to about the middle of his shins.

You haven't once taken your eyes off of his form, and Zuko was very aware of your scrutinizing gaze. He found himself getting a bit nervous with your calculating eyes baring into him. An idea popped into his head and he smirked as he sent a powerful punch of fire in your direction.

Without getting up from your seated position you raised your hands in front of you and controlled the offensive fire to become your defense. You swiftly sent the fire back at its owner with the same power. Zuko easily dodged the fire and turned to watch it disappear. He wasn't positive, but there seemed to be something different about the way you bended.

"I see you've been taking tips from the water benders." Iroh pointed out, sounding proud as he did so. "Yeah, I've been studying the way water benders and earth benders control their elements. It's helped me to improve my fire bending." You explained as you stood up from your spot. Zuko watched your form as you said so. How brilliant it was, to take your enemies' fighting techniques and to incorporate them into your own.

"Show me some techniques you've learned." Zuko couldn't believe he just said that, but he could understand why he did. His uncle is always to hesitant to teach him the next set of fire bending moves, so why not get you to teach him. Sure you were a girl and a bit annoying, but he needed to improve his fighting. It would help him with his goal, he was chasing after the Avatar for crying out loud.

"I honestly would, but I'm not in top form today. Maybe some other day." You looked over at him and smiled apologetically. Zuko thought back to this morning when he woke you, and scowled in disappointment. "Fine, but you will show me." With that he turned his bare back to you and started to spar with a soldier. "So demanding." You fake whispered to Iroh.

Zuko whipped back around to glare at you. He was about to send another punch of fire at you, but he caught the way you took your time to settle into a chair across from his uncle, wincing slightly all the while. He turned his look over to his uncle and he noticed that Iroh had seen the display as well. They locked eyes and simultaneously came to the conclusion that there was something seriously wrong with you. You were obviously trying to keep it from them though, so they let you be.

It was around lunch time when Zuko had finished training for the day and headed to the control room to check on things. He had already changed back into his usual outfit and light armor. The ship was on course, the cook was making lunch, and he had managed to improve during his training. So far, so good.

He decided to return to his room until lunch was ready, but on his way he ran into you. You were quietly walking through the halls, probably going back to your room from somewhere else. He didn't know why, but his heartbeat picked up a bit as he came up next to you. "Hey." He said a bit awkwardly, unsure of starting a conversation. "Oh hey, Zuko." You flashed him a small smile.

The two of you walked in silence for a few minutes when Zuko remembered something from yesterday. "You said you were out painting the landscape yesterday." It was more a statement then a question. "Yes, I was. I just finished it actually. I just went to wash my hands real quick. Would you like to see it?" You stopped walking and turned to him, your eyes alight. Suddenly your quiet, thoughtful mood turned into an excited and giddy one.

For some reason he didn't like the thought of you being in a bad mood or pain, and seeing your excited expression lifted his heart. "Sure." He said, a bit confused at his subconscious discovery. He was shaken from his thoughts when you grabbed his hand and started to lead him to your room.

"Ta-dah!" You motioned to the painting which was mounted on a small canvas next to the desk. Zuko walked over to it to see it better. The detail was stunning and the coloring blended together perfectly. "It's amazing." He whispered. He was a bit taken aback when you leaned your chest on his back and reached over his shoulder to lift the painting up. He could feel your warmth seep into his body and feel your muscles flex slightly when you moved the painting to reveal a sketch.

The sketch was of a person, but not just any person. It was of him. It must have been done when he was training because it was of him poised in a simple fire bending stance. His scar was prominent, but not over exaggerated. All in all it caught the determination and strong will he had, he must have been thinking about his goal when you had captured the moment. "Do I really look like that?" He quietly asked, surprised at how he appeared in the sketch.

Moving to where your chin was resting on his shoulder, you answered him. "Yes, you do. You're a good looking, strong, determined young man. " As you said that you felt your face heat up. Ever since you had been on this ship Zuko has been on your mind.. You had begun to think it's because you haven't been around someone your age for a while, but you weren't entirely sure. Zuko felt his face flush slightly at your words, his heart beat accelerating. Did you really mean that?

The two of you untangled yourselves and were now facing each other. There was a slightly awkward tinge to the silence that had fallen between you. Zuko opened his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. "You know your scar is more attractive then you think. I may be crazy for thinking so, but it looks good on you." You said nonchalantly. Zuko just gaped at your statement.

"Why are you telling me this?" He was confused, first you show him your sketch of him and then you tell him you think he's attractive. Zuko didn't have any experience with girls, but he wasn't totally lost. It almost sounded like you were trying to confess to him, but your smirk threw him off. "You look like a koi fish with that expression." You chuckled.

Zuko smirked back. "Well you look like a hog monkey with that hair." Your laughter quickly stopped. "Oh whatever, ponytail." You swiftly walked passed him and to your canvas. You put the sketch back behind the painting and turned back around. Zuko had a triumphant smile on his features and it was starting to tick you off. "Okay, you've seen the painting. You can go now." You said as you put your hands on his shoulders and started to push him towards the door.

You forgot about your bag on the floor however and your foot caught on the strap causing you to lose your balance and to fall into Zuko. Zuko was caught off guard when you started falling on him and you both landed on the rug with a simultaneous 'oof!". "I am so sorry." You said as you sat up, flipping your loose hair from your face.

You were still on Zuko even though you sat up and your motion made it so that you were straddling his hips and your hands were on his chest. Zuko had latched his hands on your hips when he had tried to prevent the fall in the first place and were still in their spot. You both blushed furiously at the position the two of you had ended up in. Zuko got caught in the moment and his emotions overtook him as he gently pulled your face down a few inches away from his with one of his hands.

The skin on your cheek was so soft and the feel of your body pressed against him made him a little light-headed. He couldn't help it when he started to lean in, but stopped a hairsbreadth away from your face. He looked into your face, searching for disgust. You showed no disgust at the situation and if you were honest with yourself you'd say you were excited.

When Zuko didn't close the gap between you, you did. You gently pressed your lips against his, surprising both yourself and Zuko. The kiss was soft and gentle. When the two of your parted you were out of breath. You looked at Zuko as he panted, his face was completely red just as your's probably was. This time Zuko closed the gap between you, kissing you roughly.

"Kumiko, it's lunch time. Would you like to walk with me to the dining room?" Iroh suddenly appeared, opening the door slightly. When he realized what he just walked in on his face turned red enough to rival the both of yours. "Woah!" He exclaimed as he stood still, too shocked to flee the scene. At the exclamation, you quickly jumped off of Zuko and ended up with your back against the bed. Zuko quickly stood up.

"I'm just gonna go now." Iroh pointed back to the hallway and quickly took off. When Iroh was gone, you looked to Zuko. "That was…" He was unable to find words to describe what just happened. "Yeah.." You agreed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." You bowed your head so that your bangs covered your eyes. Zuko's head snapped away from the door and to your form. "Sorry for what? We both got caught up in the moment. Nothing to apologize for." He explained. "So everything's cool between us?" You asked hesitantly. Zuko just nodded in response.

You looked up at him and smiled. He shyly smiled back and moved to help you get up. You both headed to the dining room, everything seemingly back to normal. When you entered the dining room Iroh was already eating. You and Zuko sat across from each other and began to eat. Silence filled the air, a strong contrast to this morning when you and Iroh had talked nonstop.

"So…" Iroh started looking at you and then at his nephew. Not once since Zuko had been born had he seen the young prince take a liking to a female. So it was a bit shocking when he walked in on Zuko making out with one. "I don't really want to know what happened or how it happened." He observed the way you both let out a sigh of relief. From then on lunch went on like it normally would.

You were humming quietly to yourself as you sat against the railing out on the deck. You were busy finishing the sketch you had shown Zuko. Iroh sat on the other side of the deck sitting on the ground as well. He was playing a game with some tiles on a small table and drinking some tea, but you couldn't figure out what game he was playing to save your life. Zuko stood off towards the front of the ship staring off at the horizon.

Your ears twitched as you picked up the echo of something huge cracking. Suddenly a bright blue light shot up into the sky. Zuko looked shocked, but pleased as well. The blue light disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Finally." Zuko spoke, turning around to face Iroh. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" He raised his hands to emphasize his question.

Iroh seemed unfazed by the light and Zuko's question. "I won't get to finish my game?" He asked as he stared at the tile he had picked up. You let out a small laugh at Iroh's obvious irritation of being interrupted with Zuko's hopeless assumptions. You on the other hand thought it was rather cute that Zuko was so devoted to his goal. Zuko just turned back around and looked in the direction the light had come from. "It means my search, it's about to come to an end." Iroh just sighed and went back to his game.

Apparently Zuko didn't like being ignored by his uncle, so he turned to him and continued to explain. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him." Iroh just waved off Zuko's assumption. "Oh, it's just the celestial lights." He tiredly responded as he waved his right hand, which was holding a tile, in a motion to the sky. "The celestial lights look natural and that light looked anything but." You joined in the conversation.

He went back to evaluating his game. "We've been down this road before, Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He placed the tile down on top of another. "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" He motioned to the steaming tea pot resting on his little table. Zuko's frustration got the better of him as he snapped around and shouted. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsmen, head a course for the light." He pointed towards where it had been.

"Zuko, don't be so harsh on him. He's just watching out for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt if it isn't the Avatar and neither do I." You stood up and walked over to Iroh. Iroh poured you a cup of tea and held it up to you. As you went to take it from him there was a sudden gust of strong wind. It caused the cup of tea to go flying and hit the deck. "The tea." Iroh sniffled. Zuko turned to look at you as laughed at Iroh's action.


End file.
